The present invention relates to an arrangement for a door intended, in conjunction with the closing of same, to prevent injury by crushing between the door leaf and the case, comprising a body component with a plane surface intended to be mounted against the door leaf, in which body component a longitudinal blocking component is pivotally mounted.
A large number of such injuries by crushing occurs every year, mainly to the hands and fingers in conjunction with playing with doors or as a result of doors blowing shut in cross-draughts, etc. Not only are injuries by crushing extremely painful, but they can also cause disfigurement for life.